


Talbot [working title]

by cdo499



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Brett Talbot, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Profanity, and i say graphic depictions of violence but it’s more show-like ykyk, brett talbot is alive, i say major character death but really it’s just lori, like a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdo499/pseuds/cdo499
Summary: “Just a little further. We’re almost out of here.” Lori said. Brett hoped she wasn’t in pain. Not like he was.“Lori, no!” He heard Liam call.Too late.He made it up and out of the manhole, onto a deserted street, with Lori following shortly after.A car.A grasp of the hand.A thought.Swinging car lights.A force.Black.I’m so sorry, Lori.
Kudos: 5





	Talbot [working title]

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is a rough first draft that i’ll work on more, but i just wanted this to get out there for now :))

Brett heard the car open with a click. He really wanted to get home. Werewolf or not, showing off in front of that many hot guys was draining. He wanted to get home, do his nightly routine, eat a very large amount of snacks, and get the fuck to bed. He guarded his duffel bag in the trunk, ready to actually start the drive home when someone decided to call out to him.

“I think you dropped this,” He turned to find a woman holding up a lacrosse ball. “I saw you playing. You’re something else, aren’t you?”

Brett smiled to himself. A little praise to end the day wasn’t a bad thing.

“Something like that, yeah.” He said, thinking about his pack, which was made up of beings who this woman could only dream of.

She threw the ball to him.

He caught it with ease, because of course he did.

He frowned.

Purple dust was coming off of the claw-marked ball, something like–

_Shit._

The floor gave out from below him.

_Wolfsbane. Fuck._

He was folded on the ground, his head on the door of his car.

The only thing that was running through his head was a very long string of profanities, combined with ‘OW OW OW OW OW OW’ or something to that extent.

The woman was walking toward him with some kind of pitiful– no, apologetic– expression on her face. She squatted down near him, her heart rate slowing down.

“I’m sorry,” _No you fucking aren’t,_ “I should’ve told you. It’s wolfsbane.”

The next hour– or was it three– flashed by quick, and he was in the underground tunnels– sewer adjacent, he swears– with his sister and Liam.

“You’re a dumbass for doing this,” He said, breaths steadily making their way through his internal organs.

“Oh, is that your way of thanking me?” Liam asked, crossing his arms.

“No,” Brett breathed. Fuck, when did breathing get so hard? “That’s my way of calling you a dumbass.”

_But I’m alive._

“But,” He paused. _I can’t believe I have to say this._ “Thanks.”

Liam smiled, seemingly taking in the rare “Brett praise”.

Brett rolled his eyes at him.

“Okay, go. I’ll hold 'em off. Go! GO!” Liam shooed.

A pause as he made his way up the ladder.

No footsteps.

He heard Liam say something, but he was already up at at ‘em on the ladder.

“Just a little further. We’re almost out of here.” Lori said. Brett hoped she wasn’t in pain. Not like he was.

“Lori, no!” He heard Liam call.

Too late.

He made it up and out of the manhole, onto a deserted street, with Lori following shortly after.

A car.

A grasp of the hand.

A thought.

Swinging car lights.

A force.

Black.

_I’m so sorry, Lori._

* * *

Eyes shot open to harsh white light.

A shout.

“Brett!”

Blinking.

Rapid blinking.

“Brett! Hey! Look at me!”

The voice was a womans', but it was mixed in with the rushing of cart wheels and closing of doors and rapid footsteps and breathing and heartbeats and talking, _so much talking_ –

“Hey, Brett!” A different voice called.

He turned to look at that one.

Brownish hair. Blue eyes. Short.

_I.E.D._

“Liam?” Brett croaked, adjusting to the bright world around him.

A hug.

A hug?

Liam doesn’t give him hugs.

He hugged back, confused, everything still swirling around him.

A thought.

Hugs.

Blonde girl.

Sister.

Lori.

Brett pulled away, as gently as he could.

“Where’s Lori?” He asked Liam.

Liam looked down, hands still on Bretts' arms, the sharp tang of guilt emanating from him.

Bretts' eyes widened.

“Where’s. Lori.”

“She–” Liam cut off, a choke escaping his lips. “She didn’t make it.”

Brett stared at him.

_“She didn’t make it.”_

He felt his eyes glow and his fangs sharpen. His claws sprouted from his nail beds. A low growl followed.

“What do you mean, she didn’t make it?” Brett asked, threatening tone not purposefully made, but done anyways.

“I mean–” Liam looked up, eyes widening.

The smaller boys' heart rate skyrocketed.

“Holy shit, dude–” He started, at a loss.

“What!?” Brett shouted.

Liam got a mirror from the nightstand and shoved it into Bretts' hands. “Look.”

Bretts' claws retracted in confusion. “What?” He asked, softer this time.

“Look at yourself, dude,”

So he did.

And almost dropped the mirror.

“What the hell!” He shouted again, fangs dulling to their normal, human state.

His eyes were _red._

_Red._

Like blood.

Like those mixed fruit juices.

Like a solo cup.

Like an Alpha’s.

_Like an Alpha’s._

“Fuck!” Brett gripped the mirror, staring at his eyes.

He was so fucking low on the list of Alpha inheritance in the pack, what the fuck? He was barely above Lori and Jiang and Tierney and Carrie.

Another hand took the mirror from his, gently, and with something to say.

“How are you feeling right now?”

Bretts' head turned to look at the voice.

It belonged to a black-haired woman in nurse scrubs.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“I’m Melissa McCall.” She stated. “Scott McCalls' mother.”

_Scott McCall._

Bretts' eyes fell to the mirror again.

_Red._

_True Alpha._

“Scott McCall the True Alpha?” Brett asked, eyes glued to the reflection staring back at him.

“Yeah,” Ms. McCall answered, a hand on his shoulder.

A phone rang, sharp and piercing.

_Ow ow ow ow ow_

This is why his phone was on vibrate.

“Scott!”

“Speak of the devil.” Ms. McCall remarked.

Brett stared at the phone, listening to their conversation.

 _“Two of them.”_ He heard Scott say.

“Seriously? What’re their names?”

_“Jiang and Tierney.”_

Brett almost jumped off the bed while trying to grab Liams' phone. “They’re alive?” He asked, ignoring the face the beta was making."

_“Nice to see you’re doing well, Brett.”_

“How are they?”

_“They’re doing okay, if not a little shell-shocked.”_

He heard metal clashing around and walkie-talkie feedback.

“Where are you?”

_“The Sheriff’s Station.”_

_Why?_

“Can I talk to them?” Brett asked, desperate to speak to the remains of his pack.

 _His_ pack.

 _“Gimme a sec,”_ Scott said, then covered the mic to talk to someone.

What the actual _fuck_ was going on here?

“Here,” Ms. McCall handed him a glass of water. “Drink.”

 _“Sorry, Brett,”_ Scott started over the phone. _“They won’t let me give them the phone.”_

“Why not?”

_“They got arrested, Brett.”_

“For what?”

_“Murder.”_

And just like that, he was up. He grabbed his clothes from a chair in the corner and started changing.

Liam maneuvered his way around him and took his phone from the bed, where Scott was still talking.

They talked, but Brett didn’t hear any of it. He was too hung up on the word _murder_ to listen to anything right then.

He kept chanting profanities under his breath, all the way to the front desk, with Ms. McCall and Liam following him.

Even on their way to the station, he may have been quiet, but endless profanities kept replaying in his head, over and over and over.

He pushed open the doors to the Sheriff’s Station, rushing over to the holding cell. There were protests, but he wasn’t listening to any of them.

He was in front of the cell now, hands gripping the bars.

Jiang and Tierney looked at him with wide eyes.

“Brett?”

“Are you guys okay?” Brett asked back.

“Our pack is gone, Brett.” Jiang stated, getting up and meeting his eyes. “Satomi’s dead; we don’t have an Alpha anymore.”

_We don’t have an Alpha anymore._

Brett shook his head and flashed his eyes. "Actually, I think you do.”

Jiang and Tierney took a step back, their eyes flashing blue in return.

Brett closed his eyes and opened them in their usual blue.

“What happened?” He asked.

Jiang and Tierney sat down.

“Too much.” Tierney said.

They exchanged stories, Brett starting from lacrosse practice, and Jiang and Tierney starting from when they last came into contact.

“Monsters.” Brett growled, his eyes flashing. “I wish Lori and I came with you guys.”

He winced after mentioning Lori.

_Fuck._

“This is all that’s left of the pack, then?” Jiang asked, tilting his head.

Brett looked up.

Three teenagers.

Three supernatural teenagers.

Three scared supernatural teenagers.

No.

Three terrified teenagers.

Who also happened to be supernatural.

“Yeah.”

They all suffered too much loss ever since the dead pool.

Their numbers used to stretch to an entire class, almost.

Now here they were.

Three.

Brett closed his eyes and leaned against the bars. “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is literally the only thing i have written so far so i guess it’s time for me to disappear again mwah ily


End file.
